kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2 of K.C. Undercover was confirmed by TVLine on May 15, 2015.http://tvline.com/2015/05/15/zendaya-kc-undercover-renewed-season-2/ It premiered on March 6, 2016 with a one-hour special.https://twitter.com/RobLottTV/status/668535861995139072 on Disney Channel. Production began in September 2015 and ended on May 6, 2016. Synopsis K.C. Cooper is a high school math whiz and martial arts expert turned international super-spy for the secret government agency, The Organization. K.C., along with her parents, seasoned agents Craig and Kira, and her younger siblings Ernie and Judy (a humanoid robot), perform undercover missions, near and far, to save the world all while balancing everyday family situations. When K.C. isn’t facing off against enemy agents, or longtime rival The Other Side, she relies on her free-spirited best friend Marisa to help her navigate the ups and downs of teenage life. No matter the assignment, the country can always count on K.C. and the Cooper family to stick together and get the job done.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneychannel/pressrelease/fact-sheet-k-c-undercover-11566-6/ Cast 'Main Cast' *Zendaya as K.C. Cooper (24/24) *Veronica Dunne as Marisa Miller (23/24) *Kamil McFadden as Ernie Cooper (24/24) *Trinitee Stokes as Judy Cooper (15/24) *Tammy Townsend as Kira Cooper (19/24) *Kadeem Hardison as Craig Cooper (18/24) 'Recurring Cast' *Rick Hall as Agent Johnson (11/24) *James DiGiacomo as Petey Goldfeder (4/24) *Jaime Moyer as Jodie Goldfeder (3/24) *Kara Royster as Abby Martin (7/24) *Jasmine Guy as Erica King (5/24) *Rick Fox as Richard Martin (4/24) *Chris Tavarez as Darien (4/24) *Nikki Castillo as Akina (2/24) *Alice Lee as Jane Keller (2/24) *François Chau as Zane Willis (2/24) Episodes #03/06/16 - Coopers Reactivated! (201-202) #03/13/16 - Do You Want to Know a Secret (203) #03/20/16 - Rebel with a Cuz (204) #04/10/16 - The Mother of All Missions (205) #04/17/16 - Accidents Will Happen (206) #04/24/16 - Brainwashed (207) #05/08/16 - The Truth Hurts (208) #05/15/16 - Down in the Dumps (209) #05/22/16 - Dance Like No One's Watching (210) #06/19/16 - The Love Jinx (211) #07/10/16 - K.C. Levels Up (212) #07/17/16 - Catch Him If You Can (213) #07/24/16 - Sup, Dawg? (216) #08/07/16 - Tightrope of Doom (219-220) #08/14/16 - The Legend of Bad, Bad Cleo Brown (221) #09/11/16 - Spy of the Year Awards (218) #09/18/16 - In Too Deep, Part 1 (214) #09/25/16 - In Too Deep, Part 2 (215) #10/02/16 - Virtual Insanity (223) #11/06/16 - Undercover Mother (222) #11/13/16 - Trust No One (217) #12/04/16 - Holly Holly Not So Jolly (224) #01/06/17 - Collision Course (225) #01/13/17 - Family Feud (226) Trivia *The season started with a one-hour special episode.https://twitter.com/RobLottTV/status/668162932606283776 *Season 2 began production in September 2015 and wrapped on May 6, 2016. *This season introduced five new characters: Darien, Abby, Erica, Richard, and Akina. *This season uses the same restaurant seen in Shake It Up: **K.C. and Darien eating at the Olive Pit on their first date as seen in the "Shake It Up" episode "Meatball It Up." **It is also K.C. and Marisa's main hangout, just like Deuce and Ty, was the Olive Pit their favorite restaurant. *This season has two themed episodes, Virtual Insanity being a Halloween episode and Holly Holly Not So Jolly being a Christmas episode. *Previous characters from Season 1 such as Brett Willis and Zane Willis return in this season. *Despite having a major role in the season 1 finale and saying that she'd be back, Ursula never returned for this season nor was she mentioned by any character. *Like the Season 1 finale, this season ended with a cliff hanger and a "To Be Continued....." at the end of Family Feud. Season 1 just ended with a cliffhanger with no "To Be Continued....." at the end of "K.C. and Brett: The Final Chapter". *Kira and Craig find out Marisa never actually lost her memory and she knew the Coopers were spies. Videos References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:2017